The Doctor Meets the Wraith
by lindsey2766
Summary: The TARDIS takes a detour on the way to the Vegas Galaxy sending her Doctor and his companion to help the humans aboard the Atlantis.


The TARDIS gave an apologetic whine as her passengers clambered to their feet, rubbing their various bumps and bruises. A young man with shaggy hair and an adventurous glint in his eye was the first to recover. He quickly made his way to the console and pulled the viewer in front of him.

"Definitely not one of your better landings. I thought, surely, you would have had enough practice by now." A tall man walked up behind the Doctor still brushing the dust from his WII trench coat.

"It wasn't that bad Jack." The Doctor continued pushing and spinning buttons and knobs. When that didn't work, he hit the side of the viewer a few times. Slowly it came into focus. "There you go old girl."

Jack squinted at the screen. "Thought we were going to Vegas? Doesn't look like we made it."

"The Pegasus Galaxy. Haven't been here in a while!" The Doctor rushed past him and threw open the door.

"Wait a minute!" Jack took off after him.

They emerged in an empty hallway. The Doctor was walking down the hallway spinning around to get a good look at everything. Jack shook his head and followed. This new regeneration was going to take some getting used to. Only a few minutes ago, Jack had been on Earth. He walked out of his bathroom to find the TARDIS sitting in his living room. All that time spent searching and he found him in his living room. Jack didn't even hesitate when the Doctor asked him to come.

The Doctor was at the end of the hall swiping his sonic screwdriver all along the hallway, before snapping it up to his face to look at the readout.

"That's odd. It's Lantean." Just as the Doctor finished his sentence the hallway shook with and the sound of an explosion was heard in the distance. Jack reached out to the wall to steady himself.

"Doctor, What was that?" Jack staggered over to him as another explosion rocked them.

"How should I know I only just got here!" The Doctor pointed his sonic at a console on the wall the looked at the readout again. "We need to get to the control Room. I can't do anything from here."

* * *

><p>"Commander Weir!" A soldier stood in front of the command console. "Our shields are down to 20%."<p>

Everyone was at their battle stations. Soldiers ran left and right. Scientists worked furiously on the jumpers and generators, attempting to maximize power and orchestrate an escape if the self destruct was needed. The control room was rocked one more time.

"The Darts are falling back!"

Weir leaned down over the console to get a better look at the readings before turning to glance out the window, watching the retreating darts.

"What are you planning?" she whispered to herself. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Commander Wier, We are receiving a message."

"Put it on the screen." She walked over to stand in front of it just as the wraith came into focus. Many of the people left in the control room stopped to watch. It's skin had a sickly greenish hue to it which provided little contrast with it's white hair. A menacing snarl showed its dark pointed teeth.

"You are defeated. Surrender now and we will kill you quickly."

Weir stood her ground. "We will not surrender."

"Then we shall enjoy this."

Weir was formulating her reply when she noticed the wraith's eyes looking past her wide with fear.

"Doctor..." the wraith fumbled with his controls, before cutting the feed.

Weir spun around to see what the wraith had been frightened of and was met with an astonishing sight. A thin man with shaggy hair, suspenders, and a bow tie. The other was a very handsome man with a trench coat. She didn't recognize either of them.

"Friends of yours?" Jack asked the Doctor indicating the blank screen.

He shrugged, "Haven't met them yet."

"Commander, they're gone." The soldier sat staring at the console on disbelief.

Weir turned to him, "What?"

"They turned around and jumped onto hyperspace." She looked back at the two intruders who were now surrounded by soldiers. They didn't look the least bit worried by the soldiers and guns.

"Who are you?" Weir walked over to them.

"I'm the Doctor," the bow tie claimed.

Weir was confused. "Doctor who? Exactly?"

The trench coat smiled. "Just the Doctor. I'm Captain Jack Harkness by the way." He reached out his hand, oozing charm.

"Stop it Jack." The Doctor gave him a sharp look, to which Jack rolled his eyes.

"What just happened here? Why did they run?" Weir wanted to get to the bottom of this quickly.

"Ma'am, we should take them to the Brig." A soldier spoke up from her left.

"Now, just hold on a minute," Jack answered, "from the looks of things we just saved your asses, so why don't we sit down someplace and have a nice friendly chat instead."

"_Commander Weir." _Weir touched her earpiece. "Go ahead."

_"The ZPM is almost depleted. We will need a replacement soon if we want to reestablish the shields."_

"Alright McKay. Commander Sheppard, gather your team for an off world mission." She tapped her earpiece again.

"ZPM?" the Doctor was visibly confused, "This ship is Lantean. Why are you having to look for alternate power sources?"

Weir was still trying to decipher his last sentence when he interrupted her thoughts again, a look of understanding dawning on his face.

"You don't know how it works. Don't know how you could anyway. You're only human after all. I'll be right back." He swiftly turned around and was blocked by several soldiers.

"Right. This is going to be a problem. Jack how's your wristband doing?"

"It's fine why?"

The Doctor grabbed his wrist and quickly pointed his sonic screwdriver at it. A second of buzzing later and the pair of them dematerialized leaving a lot of confused humans behind.

* * *

><p>Dr. Rodney McKay was still attempting to work on the ZPM when he heard a commotion behind him.<p>

"What is it with you and landings? Seriously Doc, you've got to work on that."

Two men came stumbling out from behind a pile of scrap in the corner completely ignoring Rodney.

"What are we doing here anyway? Couldn't this wait until after our nice friendly talk?"

"Is is possible for you to not flirt with everything? It's not really fair. What human could actually think clearly with those hormones coming at them?" The Doctor walked over to the three discarded ZPMs.

"Get the other two would you?" He picked up one and walked over to Rodney.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Could you step over there for a minute?"

Rodney just looked at him, "Why would I want to do that? You can't possibly know what you're doing. Put those down before I call for back up."

_"Dr. McKay, There are two intruders heading your way."_

The Doctor quickly side stepped him and began to open trays of crystals searching for something.

"AH HA! There you are." He quickly reversed the order of a couple of crystals and shut the drawer.

Rodney quickly touched his earpiece. "I need backup."

The Doctor went to the control station and pushed a series of crystals. Across the room a seemly innocuous wall slid open.

"There you go. Charging Station." The Doctor zipped over and plugged in his ZPM.

"Come on Jack, get the rest of them in."

Jack quickly got the other two in their places.

"Alright, Jack, let me see your wrist again." Jack rolled his eyes but let the Doctor grab hold of his wrist again.

Rodney just continued to stare at them with his mouth open wide. "A Charging Station?" his eyes jaunt got wider as the dematerialized in front of him.

* * *

><p>They materialized outside of the TARDIS doors. The Doctor strode forward and snapped his fingers opening the doors. He quickly made his way to the console and began tinkering with the buttons.<p>

"Of course, Wraith." The Doctor was examining something on his screen. "I should have looked into this a long time ago, Jack, but how was I supposed to know they'd be so STUPID." With a swift pull of a lever, they were off.

"Where are we going?"

"To make them afraid."

**A/N: This is a one-shot I had stuck in my head for a while. Hope you liked it. I don't know if I'll continue the story or not. If I do, it will probably be more one-shots. The usual disclaimers apply. As always, please let me know how I did.**


End file.
